


Survivor's Guilt

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAIRING:  Giles/Spike<br/>CONTENT:  bondage, orgasm denial, slavery <br/>SUMMARY:  This is a post-NFA fic.  Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past.  He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. <br/>SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away" <br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Special Purchase

Giles took in a deep breath as he moved through the marketplace. It was a demon street market, of sorts, in London. It was still the best place to find certain ingredients and rare books. He’d made a few purchases, and now he was just wandering, taking in the sights. There was the scent of exotic spices and demon delicacies cooking, and the clack of an abacus calculating someone’s bill as he walked past a booth. At last, a large tent drew his attention. There was a collared and bound demon knelt in front of it. He raised an eyebrow, and moved over to see what they sold. 

The tent was filled with naked collared beings of all sorts. Mostly demons, some humans. Giles had to admit it was a vaguely erotic and tempting sight. He was about to turn and leave the tent when he caught a glimpse of someone familiar. He took in a breath and moved. It wasn’t possible, really, it couldn’t be. But there he was. Dark soft curled hair, instead of the tightly-gelled blonde Giles was used to, but it was him. Spike. He whispered, “Spike?” 

The vampire looked up briefly. There was no recognition in his eyes. He dropped his head down, eyes on the floor. “I’m sorry, Sir, you must be mistaken.” The voice was soft, with a cultured upper-class English accent. 

A robed demon moved over towards Giles. “You interested in this one? He’s a vampire, but he’s quite tame. The collar makes certain of that. As an added bonus, he seems to have had some sort of trauma. No memory beyond the past year. His sexual skills are really quite superior, though.” 

Giles looked at the demon, taking in his words. He’d thought Angel and all of the rest had perished in Los Angeles. But here was Spike. He found himself haggling with the demon over price. He told himself it was because Spike deserved better than being displayed to sale to just anyone. But in the back of his head was also Ripper’s voice, whispering about what he’d like to do to the collared vampire. In the end, Giles clipped a leash to Spike’s collar, pulled a coat around his naked body and lead him out through the marketplace and to his car. 

Spike moved tamely and quietly, eyes on the ground. He didn’t protest as Giles loaded him into the car and clicked the seatbelt on him. Giles shook his head. It wasn’t right, Spike silent and docile. He drove him back to his flat near the Watcher’s Council building. 

Once inside, he took away the coat, and grabbed Spike’s chin. “You can stop the charade, Spike.”

Spike shivered. “I don’t know what you mean. I am William. Do you…do you want me to pretend to be someone?” 

Giles looked into Spike’s eyes. The fear was real, and there was still not even a glimmer of recognition. He’d really lost his identity. He let out a sigh. “No. You just look very much like someone I know. Tell me how you became a slave.” 

William squirmed a little uncomfortably. “I was found, wandering about, nearly dead. Master Jatto collared me, nursed me back to health. Taught me my place.” His fingers moved, unconsciously, to touch the collar. 

Giles made a little strangled noise in his throat. A naked, collared, compliant Spike was the stuff of fantasies. “What does the collar do, then?” 

William looked up at Giles, then back at the floor again. “It ensures my obedience. It gives me pain if I do not obey. And pain if I try to run. But I won’t. I’m a good boy, Master. I’ll behave for you.” 

Giles groaned again, with the temptation to just let Ripper out to play very strong in him. “I believe you, William.” He considered for a moment, murmuring soft, “Now what shall I do with you?” 

William squirmed. “Anything you like, Master. I’m your property.” 

Giles took in a breath, and looked back at the pretty vampire. Damn. “Well, for tonight, I’m just going to put you to bed while I get some rest.” He headed down a short hallway. “Follow me.” 

William followed, quiet and compliant. Giles opened the door to a small bedroom. Well, less a bedroom than a ‘playroom’. Giles hadn’t used it in quite a while. William made a soft whimper, seeing the room, and his cock visibly hardened. 

Giles had to very firmly step on the temptation to throw him down on the bed and do all sorts of wicked things to his body. He ordered, in a bit of a growl, “On the bed boy, on your back.” 

William scurried to comply. Giles pulled down the manacles that were attached by chain to the frame. He quickly locked them on William’s wrists and ankles. He couldn’t take the chance that this was some elaborate plot. And also, he had to admit, William looked pretty, spread-eagled and helpless. William arched and pulled in the chains, his muscles straining, his cock getting steadily harder. 

Giles almost growled. “Stop that, boy. You’re just going to sleep. No trouble out of you.” 

William stopped moving, dropping slack in the chains. “Sorry Master.” 

“Better.” Giles was about to turn and leave, when he remembered. Buffy was coming by in the morning, with Dawn, to discuss something or other. He couldn’t chance Spike calling out. He moved over to the cabinet, opening it, and coming back with a thick rubber penis gag. “Open up, boy,” he said. William complied, wide-eyed, as Giles stuffed the gag into his mouth, stretching his jaws wide and filling his mouth with rubber. He buckled it tight behind Spike’s head. As he stroked a finger along Spike’s jaw, he was fighting with himself. Even to keep Spike quiet, he didn’t need such a stringent gag. He just wanted to see his mouth forced open by it. 

William whimpered softly and arched up his neck submissively as Giles’ finger caressed him. He’d obviously done something wrong, displeased his new master. The whimper tugged more on that dark nature inside Giles. 

He licked his lips, and walked back to the cabinet. He came back with a leather strap cockring. His gaze was intense and wicked as he stroked Spike’s already hard cock, making the vampire whimper and squirm. He stopped when pre-cum began leaking from the purplish-white head, and locked the cockring around Spike’s cock and balls. He swiped his fingers across Spike’s cock, coming back with some of the sticky fluid, and tasted it. “Very sweet, boy. But you’re not getting any relief now. Go to sleep.” 

Giles turned and left, locking the door behind him, leaving the whimpering vampire alone in the darkened room. His hands clenched. He could tell himself all day long that there were good reasons for what he did. But deep down, the truth was that the idea of Spike as his helpless slave excited him. He’d have to deal with that, one way or another. He went off to his own bed, though he had the feeling he’d get little sleep tonight.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Giles/Spike  
> CONTENT: bondage, slavery, non-con(technically so)   
> SUMMARY: This is a post-NFA fic. Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past. He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. This Chapter- Giles fights his own dark nature.   
> SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away"   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

As it turned out, Giles didn’t last the night. He found himself standing outside the door, fighting with himself. His hands were at his sides, clenching and unclenching, as he tried to resist opening the door. He lost. He turned the knob, and he was inside. 

William was sleeping fitfully, but the sound of the door opening made him jerk awake. He looked at Giles pleadingly. His cock was purplish with trapped blood, and his jaw still obscenely distended from the gag. 

Giles walked over closer. His steps were slow, and he could feel the struggle inside him again. He closed his eyes for a moment. He often thought, in less emotional moments than this, that he understood just a tiny bit what Angel went through. He didn’t like to admit any kinship to the vampire. But the compelling, almost overwhelming urges in him that were so at odds with the careful, intellectual life he had constructed, seemed to him to be a lot like Angel’s demon. 

He’d been mostly successful in keeping that side of himself, the Ripper side, in check. He let go only in controlled circumstances, with chosen people. At least most of the time. One of the occasions he hadn’t chosen had happened with the vampire on the bed. It was when he’d had the vampire helpless and chained in his bathtub. Spike had smelled the need in him, and had pushed and provoked, prodded and teased, til Giles had taken him up to the playroom and let Ripper give Spike what he was craving. 

It had lasted a little bit, til Giles recovered his equilibrium, had invited Olivia to stay, and had pawned the vampire off on Xander. Now here Spike was again. Helpless, needy, and utterly at Giles’ mercy. He couldn’t pawn him off on anyone. He’d taken responsibility for him, by buying him and bringing him here. 

Another whimper from Spike brought him back to the present. He looked down at Spike, looked into those blue eyes. There was nothing of the cocky vampire he’d had chained to his bed in Sunnydale. There was nothing there but compliance, need, confusion… and something close to innocence. 

Inertia held him motionless. The weight of all the years, all the rigid rules he’d used to hold himself in check. If he let himself do the things that he wanted, would his whole life be a lie? 

William watched his new Master. He was terribly, terribly confused. He was here to please, but his new Master seemed to be almost in pain. And there was nothing William could do, or even say, gagged as he was. 

Giles looked at Spike, and managed a little internal compromise. Just for now, he told himself. Give me a little breathing room. His hand moved to unsnap the cock ring, and stroked Spike’s swollen and by now almost painfully sensitive cock. 

William howled into the gag, the sound muffled but still audible. He could take a lot of pain, and heal quickly. That much his training had taught him. But he could also keenly feel each bit of pain and pleasure. 

Giles almost lost hold on himself at the howl. He took a deep breath and kept stroking, slow and steady. “Good boy. Let it out, boy. Cum when you’re ready.” 

It didn’t take much longer for William to let go, howling again, bucking in the restraints, his poor tortured cock jerking as he came. Giles kept stroking, and then carefully let go after William slumped against the bed. He left, coming back with a warm wet cloth and cleaning Spike and the bed. He kept talking in the soothing voice. “Good boy. If I ungag you, can you keep quiet? “ 

William nodded. Giles unbuckled the thick gag and slid it out of Spike’s mouth. William wanted to thank his Master but kept silent, as he’d promised. 

Giles stroked along Spike’s jaw. “You really don’t remember me?” He asked quietly. 

William shook his head. 

Giles sighed. “You can speak to answer my questions.” 

William cleared his throat. “No, Master, I don’t. Should I?” 

Giles nodded. “Yes, boy. We know each other, you and I.” He kept stroking. “Something must have happened to your memory. Tell me, what’s the first thing you remember?” 

William thought. “It was cold. So very cold. I was naked and bleeding, lying in an alleyway. Master Jatto walked by, bandaged me, took me home with him.” 

Giles furrowed his brow. “You don’t remember anything else? Not your human life, not your turning?” 

William concentrated. He’d never given it much thought before. “No. Though I get the feeling I’ve been around a long time. I remember,” he stopped, and tried to think how to phrase it. “I remember history as though I’ve been a part of it. But I can’t put any names or faces to it, no experiences.” 

Giles looked at William. Whatever had happened to him, he’d been profoundly altered by it. It must have been something earthshakingly terrible to swallow his entire life and unlife. “Can you be a good boy and stay quiet when I’m not in the room?” 

William nodded vigorously. “Yes, Master. I’m good, I’m very obedient.” 

Giles cringed at the ready and eager submissiveness of Spike, even as the Ripper side of him was eager to see how far it could be pushed. “Good. Then I’ll leave the gag out, for now. Are you hungry?” 

William shook his head. “No, not right now. Master Jatto said I eat almost nothing for a vampire.” 

Giles nodded, and cleared his throat. “I’ll go get blood for you later. Get some rest, boy.” He cupped Spike’s cheek and then turned and left the room, locking the door behind him with a click. Well it was certainly a puzzle. What had done this? And more important, how could he fix it? Did he even want to fix it? There was a deep atavistic desire to keep Spike just as he was—a compliant, eager, needy slave. Giles groaned as he headed back to his room to try and get some sleep.


	3. A Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Giles/Spike  
> CONTENT: bondage, slavery, non-con(technically so).   
> SUMMARY: This is a post-NFA fic. Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past. He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. This Chapter- Giles gets more acquianted with his slave.   
> SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away"   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The next day was a little like torture for Giles. The thought of a naked and submissive Spike bound and waiting for him kept intruding into his mind, over and over again. He somehow stumbled through his day and made it home. He locked the door, made sure the answering machine was on, and walked back to the room where Spike was chained. 

It shouldn’t be like this, he told himself. Home was an asylum from the pressures of the world. Safe and quiet and soothing. But now it was anything but, as the disturbingly beautiful slave lay spread and secured on the bed for him. 

William lifted his head to look at Giles. His blue eyes were fastened onto his new master. He stayed quiet, as he’d been ordered. 

Giles stopped at the bedside and stroked a hand over the softly wavy brown hair. William pressed against Giles’ hand, rubbing and purring at the attention. The expression on his face was blissful. Giles shuddered deep inside even as he felt himself drawn to the sweet neediness it betrayed. This wasn’t Spike. He might as well decide to call him William, since that was how the boy thought of himself. He barely noticed he’d already switched to thinking of William as a ‘boy’, or that he’d already settled on keeping him. 

He moved to unlock each of the manacles. “Don’t get any ideas, boy. Stay still til I tell you otherwise,” he said as he unlocked them. William obeyed, laying still on the bed. Giles settled on the bed next to William, and started stroking his hair again. “What am I going to do with you?” He wondered aloud. 

William looked confused at the question. He remembered he was allowed to speak to answer. “Anything that pleases you, Master.” 

Giles shivered again, and the Ripper part of him stirred. The combination of that innocent, open compliance combined with the knowledge William was truly a vampire, and one who’d participated in many debaucheries in his time, was practically irresistible. Giles’ resistance was crumbling fast. He curled fingers in William’s hair and pulled him up. He pressed his lips against William’s, the kiss fierce and demanding. 

William moaned and tilted his head, giving Giles more access to him. He could feel the need in the other man. It was like a tickle in his brain, that need calling to him, and he wanted to feed it. Wanted to please his new Master so badly it almost hurt. 

Giles let go of William at last and stood up, starting to strip off his own clothes. “On your belly, boy, and pull your knees up under you. I want that ass in the air.” 

William scrambled to obey, and was in position in a flash. Giles got his clothes off, and reached over to the bedside table to retrieve some lube. He wasn’t intending to bother much with preliminaries. William wouldn’t need them and Giles couldn’t wait. He squirted some lube on his fingers and worked two, then three fingers quickly and roughly into William. 

William groaned and arched, pushing against the fingers stretching him. This was familiar, and welcome. Giles used his other hand to slick lube over his cock, getting ready to take William. The slender vampire was driving him mad with the movements and noises, and he couldn’t wait long. He pulled his fingers away, ignoring the little whimper from William, and shoved into him hard. William howled and rocked back, obviously wanting the fucking as much as Giles. 

Giles let himself go, not trying to hold back his darker nature. He smacked a hand hard on the upturned ass, savoring William’s whimper, and gripped his hip with the other hand. He slammed again and again into his new slave, continuing to spank William’s lovely reddening ass as he did so. 

William, for his part, was rocking back for all he was worth. He needed this. Craved it. He could feel it all through him. This was what he was built for, and he reveled in it. 

Giles knew he wouldn’t last long. It had been entirely too long since he’d been with anyone. He rammed into William, and in all too short a time he was screaming himself as he climaxed. It was ripped out of him like a living thing, and he thought almost idly that he’d never felt anything like it as he slumped forward onto William. 

William purred softly, comfortable and happy and sated as he lay under Giles’ warm weight. He was content even if he himself hadn’t orgasmed. 

It took a while for Giles to pull himself together. He rolled off to the side and looked at William. He felt shaky now, weak, almost drained. Unusually so. He cupped William’s cheek, asking a question. “Are you hungry?” 

William shook his head. “No. Not hungry. I feel full and happy right now.” He answered without really thinking about his words. 

Giles nodded and shuddered. “I should have thought of it when you didn’t want blood before.” He was speaking his thoughts aloud, and stroked fingertips over William’s face. 

William purred and rubbed against Giles’ hand. He hadn’t been asked a question, he couldn’t speak, so he just looked at Giles with questioning eyes. 

Giles was lost in thought, so it took a while for him to notice William’s look. He chuckled. “You don’t even need to speak to communicate sometimes. I’ll tell you later, when I’m sure. I need to run some tests.” He pulled William to him, and grabbed a blanket to toss over both of them. “But first, I need some rest.” He closed his eyes, the pretty slave cuddled next to him, as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Few Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, slavery, non-con(technically so).   
> SUMMARY: This is a post-NFA fic. Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past. He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. This Chapter- Giles runs some tests on Spike.   
> SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away"   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The next day Giles went to work and researched like a fiend. He had several spells to try and had borrowed a piece or two of scientific equipment after getting a thorough explanation of how to use them. It gave him something positive to do with his obsession with the blond vampire locked in his playroom. 

He came home and William looked at him like an eager puppy wanting to be petted. Ah, well, he thought, scientific curiosity can surely wait a moment. He chuckled darkly at himself and was soon fucking the pretty vampire into the mattress. 

Afterwards, though, he had to ask. "Are you hungry?" 

William shook his head. "Not, not at all. I was before you came home but not now." 

Giles nodded. "Come with me, I need to cast some spells to run those tests." 

"Yes, Master," William said in that open and trusting way that made Giles want to forget the tests and fuck him again. 

It took a long while. Giles had to set up elaborate ritual circles and cast several long spells. The scientific equipment he had brought along just confirmed the spell results. "William, you're showing as much older than I know you to be. By something like several hundred years. Your nature has evolved to let you feed on pleasure alone, or perhaps a bit of pain as well, have to test that. You've been near some great dimension ripping event and you've spent a long time on another dimension, which would explain the accelerated aging. Perhaps the event is what wiped your memory, perhaps whatever happened in that other dimension." 

"Is this a bad thing, Master? Does it please or displease you?" That was the only important question in William's mind. 

"It pleases me to figure some things out. And the fact that you don't need blood is very helpful. I can work on the rest later." Giles stroked his hand in William's hair and William purred and pushed back against his hand. 

For William, the answers meant very little, except that they pleased Master. The compulsion to please was a physical thing. It hurt him when he couldn't please, he scarcely needed the collar. He'd wanted to please even Master Jatto when he was found, only occasionally he would have bursts of temper and stubbornness. But the collar had taken care of those. He was built to please and that was the whole point of his existence. It was the only certainty he could hang on to when he didn't even know who he was or who he had been. 

"Well, William, it is settled. I am keeping you but I must keep you hidden. Others seeing you would not understand and would want to take you away from me." 

"No! Master, please, I'll do anything..." The very idea of no Master to please panicked him deeply. He clung to Giles' leg. "Please Master don't let them take me..." 

'Step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly,' Giles thought. His Ripper side could not let this fuckable beast go and the compassionate Giles side couldn't let William exist in such a panic. "Don't worry. I'll keep you in your room and you will be quiet and good when I am not here. No one will find you." 

"Thank you Master," William half-sobbed out in relief. 

"Come on, William, back to your room." Giles led him back there, trying to decide how often and how he would indulge himself with the pretty slave once he'd had some dinner to fortify himself... 

~~~~ 

The answer turned out to be far more times than Giles would have thought he had in him at his age. Dear god but William was so terribly eager to please. 

William responded eagerly to every kiss, every caress. There were moans and purrs and finally even tentative hands caressing Giles' body reverently. Giles pushed William back and covered him, taking him gently and languidly, thrusting slowly, enjoying every inch of William's skin against his. He didn't want to rush this, he wanted to savor the feeling. It had been too long, too damn long since he'd had a lover of any sex, much less one this delicious and willing. Honestly, Giles was almost able to forget the collar, forget how they had come together and fool himself that this was simply some deliriously wonderful encounter. 

The first few times had been simple, even almost normal with kissing and foreplay and touching and delicious mutual release, and then Ripper it seemed had demanded his turn to play. 

William was strapped into a singleglove and Ripper had William arched, pulling back on the buckle of the glove as he fucked him deep and slow. One thing Ripper had in abundance was control, and he intended to draw this one out at long as possible. He wanted to own and claim every bit of this pretty vampire. The power was intoxicating and he was overcome with the need to have, to take. As tender as he'd been before he was cruel now, smacking William's ass, pinching his nipples hard, gripping his hair. And the little cries and moans were just encouragement pulling him on. It was only one climax but the long road to get there made it the most satisfying of all. 

Giles got up and got cloths to clean them both and the sheets, then he settled in with William. "Going to leave this on you, William, because it pleases me to do so." He slid his hands down the singleglove. 

"Yes, Master," William said, then snuggled into him. 

'Such a sweet creature', thought Giles as he collapsed into sleep.


	5. A Moral Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, slavery, non-con(technically so).   
> SUMMARY: This is a post-NFA fic. Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past. He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. This Chapter- Giles has more moral dilemmas over Spike.   
> SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away"   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Giles started every day with good intentions. He was going to research what had happened to Spike and try to fix him. But always there was something else to be done at the office until soon the whole day passed and he was home with a compliant and eager slave. William was so needy and begged so prettily to be used. And the fact that Giles knew that using him would feed him as well handily solved most of his moral quandaries on the subject. 

Today, for example, he'd tied him down to the bed and was fucking him hard. He didn't need to tie him, the vampire would stay put wherever Giles ordered, but it pleased him to bind that pretty body and make it even more helpless. He'd bound his wrists together and then bound the wrists to the headboard, and then secured each ankle to the corresponding thigh by bending the leg and chaining the cuffed ankle to a thick thigh cuff on each leg. He was bent, ass offered invitingly and head pulled down. Giles was pumping for all he was worth. He'd been taking some potions he made at work to allow him more virility, so he could use William as he chose and as many times every night as he chose. 

For his part, William mewled and moaned and made all sorts of pretty noises. His own erection was bound in leather and steel and he wasn't to be allowed to climax until Giles had finished using him. Giles reached his climax and slumped for a moment, before pulling back and taking a thick dildo and started to work it in and out of William's lovely ass. He liked watching William squirm and writhe in his bonds, silently begging for mercy and release. His Ripper side was out more and more these days. A beautiful helpless body wanting nothing more than to be used had a way of bringing it out of him. 

He tormented William quite a while longer before finally undoing the cock and ball restraints and letting him orgasm, quite noisily. Giles encouraged him to be vocal up here, to make the noises, to beg and plead knowing the begging and pleading would do no good. Afterwards he was undoing the restraints and massaging William's cramped limbs. William purred like a kitten and pushed against Giles' hand. 

Again Giles was feeling guilty for not doing more to uncover the root of William's problem, and of doing essentially nothing to cure him. As he stroked and kneaded over William, he asked, "Do you want to know who you were before this?" 

William looked thoughtful. "Was I bad?" 

Giles had to chuckle at the question. "Sometimes, yes, you were very very bad." 

"Hmmm. Not so sure I want to know then." 

"But as you are now you're a helpless slave," Giles pointed out. He was partly trying to be fair and part assuaging his own guilt. 

"I am yours, as it should be. I was meant to be a slave, Master Jatto said so. I just want to please you. Am I pleasing you?" William asked, suddenly worried that this line of questions meant that Master was growing tired of him. 

Giles shushed and soothed the anxious vampire. "Very much, William. You are very pleasing. So much so I am in danger of never wanting to let you go." 

"But you can't, please don't let me go. You're my Master and ever so much better than Master Jatto. You really want me and I can please you, please keep me." 

"Now that's quite enough," said Giles. "I'm keeping you." Giles petted William's soft curly hair. William was utterly his and the desperate begging had only aroused Giles again. William was his property, in the most real sense. "Now on your belly, I want you again." 

William obligingly rolled over and lifted his ass slightly in invitation. Giles groaned and slid in deep. How on earth was he ever going to let this go, even if he could find a way to fix William? Deep down, his Ripper side whispered that he shouldn't ever let it go. That he should keep the vampire slave his for as long as he could. Ethics and morals seemed small and petty things compared with the pleasure William provided oh-so-willingly. 

Giles kept ramming on into William, loving every second. It was too sweet. Too good. He hadn't indulged his Ripper side like this since his time in the 70s with Ethan. He'd repressed and done with less for so many years and he was glutting himself on pleasure and power without reservation. And he knew if his charges or his fellow Watchers knew about any of it they'd try to stop him. He could not let that happen.


	6. A Few Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, slavery, non-con(technically so), shibari, ass hook.   
> SUMMARY: This is a post-NFA fic. Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past. He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. This Chapter- Giles has a few ideas.   
> SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away"   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Giles got William a television for his room, and some books to read. William hadn't expressed any boredom but it made Giles feel less guilty that William had something to occupy his time during the day. Of course, sometimes his Ripper nature showed more than others and he left the pretty vampire tightly bound in one position or another as he left for the day. Those days William was even needier and more willing to please when Giles finally got home. 

Like today. He'd been experimenting with Shibari and had William in an elaborate tie encasing his arms and keeping them tight against each other behind his back. He'd bound the end of it an ass hook and had William prettily squirming on the bed, chewing on a thick gag all day. The sheer thought of it made him rock solid and made it difficult to concentrate. 

Feeling the slightest bit guilty about how he'd left William, he really did try a bit to research the problem. He'd borrowed the odd bit of equipment and done an occasional reading or spell and he'd finally narrowed it down to a few dimensions Spike could have been. He'd aged something like a thousand years and was likely a thing of unimaginable power if he only remembered who he was. The thought that he had such a powerful being as his begging, bound slave only made Giles more aroused. 

He put aside the research, made excuses, and left early. He couldn't stay away from William any longer today. He rushed home and was about to head upstairs when there was a knock on the door. It was Buffy. 

He wasn't particularly happy to see her but he plastered a slight smile on his face. "Hello, Buffy, good to see you. What brings you by here instead of the office?" 

"Hey Giles. I called over on the way from the airport and they said you left early for home. You okay?" 

"Yes, just a splitting headache," Giles said. "Come in, would you like something to drink?" 

Buffy ambled in and sat down on the couch. "I'm fine. I won't keep you long, just had a question. Why all the interest in the crater in Los Angeles where that big fight was?" 

"How did you hear about that?" Giles asked, the wheels of his brain turning. 

"Andrew called. He said you'd been researching dimensional harmonics and the crater. He wanted to know why he didn't 'get to do the good stuff'," she said, making air quotes. 

"Well..." Giles stalled a moment, trying to find a plausible lie. "I'd had this theory that the blast that made the crater might have opened dimensional portals." 

"Hmm. Okay, should we send a team out to check your theory? Andrew's dying for some more field work." 

Giles sighed noisily. "Might as well. Andrew is really good with dimensional theory and portals. He managed to find the Watcher mini-dimension with the duplicate library and that's been a godsend. I'll cut the orders tomorrow." 

"Coolness. Ok, I'm off to my place for some rest before I check in with the girls tomorrow. See ya." She gave Giles a quick hug and headed towards the door. 

Giles closed it behind her and then slumped against the door. Well, progress, perhaps. Did he want the investigation to succeed? He had the sinking feeling that he didn't. Faced with the prospect, he didn't want to lose his delectable slave. And how evil was that? 

At the moment he didn't care. He had a bound, helpless body waiting for him to ravage it and he headed up the stairs. His moral crisis, as always, could wait for later. 

He opened the door to a lovely sight. The hook had kept William arched and wriggling the entire day, and he was whining with need when Giles came in. "Shh, shhh, I'm here, going to take care of you." Giles untied the hook and worked it slowly out of William's ass. William was shivering and whimpering, his whole body ready to be violated. 

Giles didn't bother with much in the way of preliminaries. He lubed them both and struck home, burying himself in William's body. As always, when he'd been left bound and tormented, William seemed to be on fire. He needed Giles' cock, like a physical cure for whatever made him moan and writhe so. He rocked up and his insides milked and squeezed on Giles, sending them both into a heaven of sensations. Giles couldn't last long like this and he let William climax as soon as he was ready. There would be more but the first fuck was always like this, quick and intense, and afterwards William was much more relaxed. 

Giles lay down beside the still-bound William and stroked his hair. "Why so needy, my slave? Why always so needy after you've been tied up?" 

William quivered and pressed into Giles' warmth. "The collar. It thinks I've been displeasing if I'm bound like that so it tickles the part of my brain that needs to please. Doesn't hurt, just makes me desperate with need." 

Giles raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It seemed the collar was fairly complex, and he needed to visit Master Jatto to get some more insight on it. Time for a trip to the demon market tomorrow. For tonight, he had a slave who needed tending.


	7. Master Jatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, slavery.   
> SUMMARY: This is a post-NFA fic. Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past. He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. This Chapter- Giles goes to Master Jatto.   
> SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away"   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Giles set out the next morning for the market. He found Master Jatto's tent without difficulty and went inside. The Chyran demon was busily arranging his wares to look best for sale. He noticed Giles and came over. "Ah, the man who bested me on the deal not so long ago. How is your slave working out?" 

"Very well. And I bested you on the deal?" Giles sat down at a table opposite the slave trader. 

"Yes. Someone came in not long after you, someone who knew the slave. He said it was a master vampire with some considerable age on him. I thought from his confused state he was not long out of fledging. You got him at a bargain price." 

"Well, I negotiated in good faith. I'm wondering, though, about the collar."

"Ah, the collar. It doesn't respond to commands or anything if you're wondering. It will tune in to your desires and rules and enforce them. It's a living thing, of sorts, it feeds off the thought energy."

"Well, I was wondering, this one seems to irritate certain powers and needs of the slave." Giles pressed him a bit. 

"That's part of the way it works as well. It taps into the powers and such, it finds any weakness it can. I traffic in some powerful creatures here, the collar needs to tap every advantage it can in breaking and controlling them." 

"So how is it removed?" 

"It isn't. I can't have any of these creatures I've sold coming back at me. The collars are permanent." 

Giles sighed unhappily. "Well, thank you. Could you tell me who this other customer was?" 

Master Jatto smiled. "This sort of information costs money. Shall we negotiate?" 

The two of them haggled for a long time. Finally a price was struck and Giles handed over the money. He figured it was more about Jatto wanting to get even for not getting a steeper price on William. "So, the name."

"He left his card. His name is Lindsey McDonald, and he claimed to work for Wolfram and Hart. The card is old though and the man smelled of magicks and death. A revenant, I'm betting. Kept alive for revenge or some such." 

Well, _that_ sounded bad. "Thank you." 

"Not at all. Pleasure doing business with you." 

~~~~

Back at the office he did more research into the archives. There was the case he found that convinced him even more of the aging theory. Watcher Chronicles had records of an Italian vampiress known as Bella Morituri who existed purely on pleasure. It was her case that actually made Watchers aware of the three classes of vampires in general, at least the common vampires. There were exotic vampires of all sorts who existed in small numbers and they could have a startling array of powers. But the common vampire who ran the world, they were either largely powerless minions or else had three basic powers- Warrior, Seducer, Controller. And ancient ones of any of those three types no longer needed blood but could feed from usage of their powers alone. They all largely still drank for the sensation and the taste but again, Bella had made them aware that blood wasn't a necessity. 

That Spike was a Seducer was obvious to anyone who'd watched him casually stroll into a bar and out again five minutes later with a willing and eager victim. And now he was existing on pleasure alone. Freed of the collar and with his memories restored he could be a terror if he chose, or a great champion. 

Only Giles still wasn't sure he wanted to free him. The fact that Jatto said it couldn't be done made it easier to rationalize his position but he was still keeping a slave. He was fucking him over and over every night and he didn't want to stop, even though it was wrong. He wanted to keep William no matter what it cost him. 

Now this Lindsey McDonald, he was bad news. He had been killed by the other survivor of that little apocalypse, a Pylean demon named Lorne. The fact that he hadn't stayed dead could be bad for William. What if Lindsey was seeking revenge? 

Giles plowed into some more research, trying to find out more about this new threat. He had to keep William safe.


	8. Lindsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, slavery, non-con(technically so).   
> SUMMARY: This is a post-NFA fic. Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past. He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. This Chapter- Giles and Lindsey meet.   
> SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away"   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Giles woke with his arms around William. He was glad he'd invested in a quality mattress for the playroom bed because he almost never slept in his regular bed anymore. Why should he when there was this lovely body to sleep next to, to wake up with?

William shifted slightly in his sleep, and nuzzled Giles' neck with a soft purr. That purr was devastating. It spoke of contentment and safety and that William felt secure here in his arms. Giles wasn't at all sure that William should feel safe with his Ripper side wanting to tease and torment the boy, and wanting to keep him forever subjugated. He stroked William's soft hair and down his back. 

William stirred sleepily and looked up with bright blue eyes at Giles. "Master?" 

"Shh. It's all right boy. I was just petting you." 

William smiled and purred louder. He was affectionate and warm and responded to contact, any contact, with such enthusiasm. Giles would never have believed this could lie behind the snarky exterior of Spike. This lovely sweet creature. He wondered if this was what Spike had been like as a fledge, or of it were just some creation of William's mind once it had been emptied of all his life's experience. 

At any rate, his affection was becoming something more of a carnal interest as he felt that cool body writhe and press against his. "On your belly, boy" he said, and William rolled over to comply. Ripper wanted out to play. William's sweetness seemed almost to provoke that side of him. He smacked a firm hand down on William's upturned ass and watched as his palm print rose on the pale skin. Then he started steady blows, one smack after another, reddening the pretty skin and drawing whimpers and moans from William. The pain was feeding him, Giles could see that. His skin all over pinkened like after feeding on warm blood, and his body became warmer underneath Giles. He stopped spanking and reached for the lube. 

William moaned and arched his cherry-red ass for Giles' fingers, wanting the contact, wanting the feel of them inside him. Giles didn't play around, pressing in three fingers right away, letting the little pain of the burn and the pleasure feed William more. It did help, knowing anything he did fed the vampire slave. It helped to ease his conscience just the tiniest bit. William rocked back against the fingers, stretching himself for Giles. After a little bit of this Giles lubed himself and then slammed hard into William. William howled and moved as he could to accommodate the Watcher's needs. 

Giles was on fire, moving inside William. He hadn't felt so alive for so long. There was no way he was going to give this up, nothing and no one could make him give it up. A savage feeling of possession was what burned in him as he kept thrusting and finally spent himself inside William. 

He decided not to tie him up. The niggling consideration of Lindsey McDonald tickled the back of his brain. "Now if a strange man comes in here and tries to hurt you, you can fight or you can run. I won't be mad," he told William. 

William looked startled. "A strange man might come in your house?" 

"I hope not. This place is well warded. But just in case, I'm telling you." 

William nodded, burrowing his face against Giles' chest. "Yes, Master." 

~~~~

The thought of a defenseless William being bothered by Lindsey disturbed him all day at work. He had to force himself to get through all the paperwork and meetings that formed a routine day, and he all but flew back home. 

Only to be confronted by a figure on the doorstep. He recognized him from the photos in the file, though the whip-lean and tattooed figure here only barely resembled the fresh-faced lawyer of his earlier days. "Rupert Giles," Lindsey said. "I remember you from the files. Buffy's Watcher, now you're the Big Cheese of the new Watchers."

"And you're Lindsey McDonald. Aren't you supposed to be rather dead?" Giles asked. 

Lindsey shrugged. "Dead is a relative thing. I died with a burning need for revenge and a lot left undone. Also there was a lot of mystical energy in the air, you know. An Apocalypse being thwarted and lots of powerful beings dying, even a demon god and three Senior Partners. So my dying spirit grabbed some of that energy and re-animated my body. I suppose, technically speaking, I'm a revenant. All I know is being dead, putting the tattoos back on hurt a lot less." 

"So what are you doing here?" Giles asked. He was trying to decide if he should go for the mystical dagger he always carried these days for protection. 

"Ah, now don't play dumb. I know you've got Spike in there, and I need to ask him some questions." 

"Well, dead man, I know you can't cross my wards and Spike isn't in there. He calls himself William and he doesn't remember a thing of his life or unlife." 

Lindsey chuckled. "That must be awfully sweet for you, Watcher. That sweet body all yours without his smart mouth and rebelliousness. Well then, maybe you know. I'm looking for Lorne. He shot me and I have some unfinished business with him. I'd kill Angel first, only he's already dead, all the way dead. That just leaves me with Lorne." 

Giles felt a bit of relief at Lindsey's words. So it seemed Lindsey wasn't out for any revenge on William. "I can only tell you the last we heard. He'd gone off to Japan to set up a demon karaoke bar there. We don't have a lot of eyes there, most of the Japanese potentials came west after awakening." 

Lindsey looked at Giles, testing the truth of his statement. "Well, it gives me a place to start. You know he's probably the way he is because it was the reward." 

"Reward?" 

"The Prophecy. Or don't you know about the Shanshu Prophecy? Angel always thought it meant he'd become human but I think this wiping away of the past is a better reward. Immortal and yet innocent of all the killing and depravity of his life before. You might look into it. If this lead on Lorne is some bullshit to get rid of me, Giles, I'll be back. Don't try to save him. He should never have killed me."

"I understand." Giles let out a breath of relief as the revenant moved away, climbing into an ancient battered truck and driving away. 

Well, at least Lindsey was gone, for now. Giles felt sorry for Lorne but then everyone had to live with the consequences of their actions. Or not. Giles' thoughts turned to William. Had he really earned this forgetfulness as a reward, only to be enslaved not long after? Some thankfulness the Powers That Be had for their champion. 

Giles turned and went inside. William needed tending to.


	9. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: none  
> SUMMARY: This is a post-NFA fic. Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past. He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. This Chapter- Buffy tells Giles the results of the expedition to Los Angeles, and Giles has a moral crisis to solve.   
> SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away"   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

More weeks went by. Giles settled into a routine of sorts. He'd go to the office, do what absolutely couldn't be done at home, then bring the rest with him. He spent most of his time with William. Even when they weren't shagging he was with him. He'd gotten bolder, bringing William out of the room and into the rest of the house, though he made sure William was clothed when he came down out of the room. 

It was one of those evenings when the knock came. William had been resting on the floor next to Giles' chair, his cheek against Giles' leg, while Giles worked on some paperwork and had the telly going on some animal documentary for William. William seemed fascinated by them, and they were at least educational, so Giles indulged him. The knock on the door pierced into the comfortable quiet, and William scrambled to his feet and up the stairs as he'd been told to do if someone came to the door. 

After Giles heard the door upstairs close, he got up to answer the door. It was Buffy. "Ah, Buffy, come in. Back from Los Angeles so soon?" 

Buffy came in. "Yeah. You getting old, Giles? Took you forever to answer the door." 

"I was positively buried in paperwork." He gestured to the pile on the table next to his chair. 

"Oh, yeah, paperwork, I think you Watchers run on tea and paperwork." 

"Very nearly so. So, did you find out anything in Los Angeles?" 

"Well, yes. It took us a while, we had to find some rubble that hadn't been disturbed and in Los Angeles they tend to rebuild pretty fast. But then we got down to doing the tests and we found out quite a few things. Andrew will be sending you a big thick report full of jargon and stuff later but essentially Wolfram and Hart opened a big portal to send in baddies, and during the fight, there was a massive mystical explosion that closed that portal and briefly opened another. The really odd thing is that _second_ portal is kinda like a big wormhole, and it keeps opening in this world at different places for different intervals. We think its where the Cleveland Dragon came from. Whatever mystical energy opened it was enough to keep it open, just fluctuating from place to place on that dimension and this. Andrew was able to use some spell of some sort to map its movements since it was formed. It even opened on London roughly a year ago, though if anything nasty came out we never saw it. Anyhow, it took a while to do all the mystical research stuff but it's a good idea you had. We can keep a watch on the wormhole now and deal with anything it lets out pretty quick. I just wanted to drop by and give you a heads up. Gotta go get the girls settled at Slayer Central. I'll let you get back to your paperwork." 

"Buffy, before you go...To what sort of dimension does the wormhole hook up?" 

"Some Hell dimension. You can get details from Andrew, I frankly lost consciousness about ten minutes into his presentation on it." 

"Very well, Buffy, go get some rest." He put an arm around her shoulder and escorted her to the door. 

"I will. It's a long plane ride from Hell-A to here." She left and he closed the door. 

He went up to fetch William. William looked at him inquisitively. "It's all right," Giles said. "Nothing bad. Come back down with me." 

Giles' mind was working. So likely William had been pulled through the portal when the explosion happened. If it was strong enough to form a portal that continued to persist, the energy of the explosion could have been enough to take away William's memories. The only question was what he was going to do with that knowledge? Should be begin some serious experiments to try to return his memories or not? He had a bit of wrestling to do with his own conscience now. Could he risk losing his sweet compliant slave? Could he do what he knew should be the right thing? He wasn't sure he could.


	10. And More Research...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: none  
> SUMMARY: This is a post-NFA fic. Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past. He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. This Chapter- Giles starts the research and it leads to unexpected places.   
> SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away"   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

In the end, Giles chose to start on the research, though not for any particularly noble reasons. It came, in the end, to a very simple and base need of all Englishmen to avoid embarrassment whenever possible. The idea of the conversation he'd have to have with Spike if he should ever recover his memories and Giles _hadn't_ done the research was simply too painful to imagine. "Yes, Spike, well I _could_ have researched to try and help you recover your memories but I didn't want to give up such a magnificent ass." No, no, it simply could not be borne and so he went into work the next day and called Andrew into his office. After a few hours of listening to extended recounting of his adventures in Los Angeles, Giles managed to get Andrew on point about the actual mystical make-up and properties of both the wormhole and the explosion that caused it.

Then it was down to the nitty gritty of researching. It was a delicate and esoteric subject and honestly Andrew might have been a better one to do the actual research. He had a positive gift when it came to portals and wormholes and mystical energy. Giles would never have thought a self-taught sorcerer and scientist like Andrew would pick up such a deep understanding of such subjects so quickly. But Giles couldn't tell him either the reason or the subject involved in such research so it was better done himself. He spent the day buried in ancient tomes and trying a few spells to test out some theories before he toddled off home. 

William was waiting. He'd been keeping himself occupied during the days now with cooking as well as watching television. It was one of those skills he remembered even as he forgot himself. He smiled as Giles came through the door. "Dinner is waiting. I made some curry tonight, I remembered how much you liked the last one I did. I made some korma and some naan from scratch." 

Giles smiled back and kissed William. "Good. Dinner first, then I'm dying to have you for dessert." 

William blushed. "Thank you, Master." 

Giles put an arm around William and walked him to the dining room. It was going to be another heavenly night. 

~~~~

After a few weeks of research Giles came across something that made him pause. It was a follow-up report that Andrew sent predicting the future actions of the wormhole. It was due to open here in England in only a few days, not far from London. Could being somewhere near the wormhole perhaps reverse whatever stole William's memories from him? Or was it the initial explosion that took the memories? He began doing some theoretical constructs to test the theories, but honestly he knew they only way to find out for certain would be to take William there. It was a possibility, the time frame for the wormhole appearing was at night. Now he had to wrestle with himself before the time arrived as to whether or not he dared to take William there. 

~~~~

"William, I have something to ask you," Giles said. 

"Of course, Master." 

"If you could get your memories back, would you like to have them?" He held a naked William against him. They'd just finished a long bout of rather athletic sex but Giles couldn't rid himself of the guilt or the thoughts that ran round his head. 

"I think perhaps I would. As long as it didn't make me unable to be with you, Master." 

Well, that was no good. It just added to Giles' guilt. "Well, tomorrow, we are going to make a little trip. It might or might not end up in you remembering what you've forgotten." 

"Yes, Master." William seemed content to do whatever Giles wanted. 

Giles settled back and kissed William's neck and shoulder. "I love you, William," he said softly. 

William purred and snuggled closer against Giles. "I love you too, Master." 

Giles just stroked his belly and hoped that tomorrow didn't mean the end of all this. 

~~~~

They traveled out into the countryside the next night. William and Giles were both bundled in warm clothes, as the weather was a bit nippy. William was excited to be outside, and looked around at everything like an overeager child. 

They found the spot and Giles began casting a spell to locate the entry point for the wormhole and then a protective circle for himself and William to keep them from being pulled off into the portal as it opened. 

As the time drew near, the air began to sparkle and hum with energy and twinkling lights and then the air rippled with power and a portal opened. Giles and William could see through it to a bright and arid land. Then William gripped his head and cried out and collapsed. He was writhing on the ground and Giles bent to attend to him and so it was they neither of them saw the stranger when he fell through. It was only when they heard the thump that they looked up and saw the naked figure on the ground. 

"Angel?" Giles said, his voice quavering with shock. 

William's eyes lit up with something like recognition. "Sire?"


	11. An Angel to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, slavery, torture (implied)  
> SUMMARY: This is a post-NFA fic. Giles finds Spike as a slave for sale, with no memory of his past. He buys him and takes him home, intending to try to fix him if he can. This Chapter- Giles takes Angel home with them.   
> SPOILERS: Through Angel 5x22 "Not Fade Away"   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Angel was naked, and he looked blankly at both Giles and William before he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Once the portal disappeared, Giles looked over at William. "You recognize him?" 

William frowned. "It feels like I do. I just said Sire instinctively, there's no memory other than that." 

Giles nodded. "Let's pick him up and get him into the car. We've got blankets and such in the back, I brought them in case it got colder. We can wrap him up." 

"Yes, Master," said William. He moved over with Giles to pick up the naked Angel and bundled him into the backseat, covering him up. 

They drove back in the gloomy night towards the house. William and Giles carried Angel into the house and up to the 'playroom'. He was laid on the bed and Giles got out heavy demon-strength chains and chained him to the bed, then forced a big ring gag into his mouth and buckled it on. He buckled a leather panel gag over the top. He had thought about things on the way back and if Angel was as bereft of memories as William, he intended to keep him too. He'd have to get one of those collars from Master Jatto, that would likely cost him quite a bit, but it would be worth it. Angel wasn't going to be as lucky a slave as William. Giles had a lot of things to hate Angel for, and his Ripper side was urging him to take out his anger on this helpless Angel. 

He'd also have to turn the one of the basement rooms into a second 'playroom' to keep him in. He knew discreet contractors he could call. Luckily as head of the Watcher's Council he'd gotten hold of their vast wealth accumulated over time and he'd compensated himself and the other Watchers at more generous rates that the past Councils had. 

William looked down at the bound Angel. "Has he displeased you in some way, Master?" 

Giles nodded, clenching his jaw. "Yes, before he did some very bad things to me and people I knew. People I loved." 

William sighed. "So you're going to punish him for being bad." 

"Yes, William, yes I am." 

"You said before that I was bad back when I had my memories," William said. 

"Not like him. And you really atoned for your sins. You did things to help you change." 

"I'm glad," William said. "I'm glad I haven't made you mad enough to punish. I can feel how much you hate this person here. It comes off you in waves. You're going to make him hurt, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I am." Giles forced himself to stop concentrating on the hate and pulled William close. "You're my sweet obedient boy, and I love you." 

"I love you too, Master." 

~~~~

The next day he went to see Master Jatto again. The demon raised his eyebrows when he saw Giles enter the tent. "Back again? You here for business or more information?" 

"Business. I need to buy a collar like you use on your slaves. I have someone in my possession and I want to keep him." 

"Mmm, owning a slave does become a bit of an addiction. Come sit with me, and we can bargain. It'll cost you almost as much as a good slave, can't just give them away." 

Giles sat down with Master Jatto and they began to bargain over buttered tea. Eventually they came to an agreement and Giles left with the collar and a lecture on how to use it. He went to the playroom and put the thin chain around Angel's neck and it grew and coiled and became a seamless collar. Angel's eyes widened and then his body wracked in pain. 

"You even think about anything but being a good obedient slave and you will be kept in agony. So you'd better school your thoughts, Angel. I won't even have to hurt you myself, but I will. Just because I want to. And you _will_ learn to like it, the collar will make sure of that." Giles' eyes glinted. "I can see already you're remembering things. Too bad for you, I've no intention of letting you speak to or interact with William. He's mine now and he's staying that way." 

Angel growled and then screamed into the gag as the collar punished him again. 

"Yes, you'll learn. That collar knows your thoughts and your feelings, better than you do, and it also reads mine. It knows what I want and it will make sure I get it." Giles stepped over to the cabinet and begin to pull out various devices and items. "I'm going to hurt you now, because I want to. And because you hurt me, and you killed Jenny. And I will enjoy every moment of it." 

He walked back over to the bed and his eyes were dark. "Every moment. Starting now."


End file.
